Absence
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: When Wanderer decides to leave, Ian finds out a little too late. Devastated and despairing, he lives his waking moments so that she will return. AU. One-shot. WxI. REVISED.
1. Absence

_When Wanderer decides to leave, Ian finds out a little too late. Devastated and despairing, he lives his waking moment so that she will return. One-shot. WxI REVISED._

_**For those of you who might become a little confused, here is a clarification: this is (obviously) not actually what happened, but I liked the idea of this because we don't really ever exactly understand what Ian is going through. Also because, I like Ian WAY more than Jared.**_

_**And hey, hey! Listen to *Gone - Kelly Clarkson* while reading this (like I was) it gets even better, lol**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-ei**_

* * *

_Absence  
_

**Ian's POV:**

I rolled over and tried to pull Wanda closer to me, grasping at flat, cold sheets.

I sat up; cold sweat trickled down the back of my neck: she was gone.

"Dammit!" I hissed, jumping to my feet. I jerked the door open and ran down the long, tortuous hallway to Doc's.

_Gone._

I burst into the hospital. Doc and Jeb were standing of to one side, conversing in whispers.

"Where is she?" I asked in a deadly voice. They looked up. Doc frowned; Jeb smiled.

"Ah, Ian. Up so early?" Jeb asked, striding across the room.

"Where is she, Jeb?" I demanded again.

"If you mean Melanie, she's over there." I looked over to a lone bed. Melanie was asleep. _How could she just_sleep_when her soul was gone?_" If you mean Wanderer...Jared just left with her..." He sighed.

_Gone._

"How could you let her leave? How could you just steal her away? From Melanie? From _me?"_ I asked, my voice cracking. He patted my shoulder.

"I know, Ian. I know. Melanie didn't want her to leave either."

"Then why?" I shouted.

Doc winced, half-glancing at Mel's sleeping form.

"It was her decision, Ian!" Jeb said strongly. "Never forget, it was hers. Not Melanie's and no one else's. She _chose_ to leave."

"Leave _me?_" I asked, leaned on the man. Jeb shook his head.

"It's not like that, Ian. She cares for you very much. But you know Wanda – has the conscience of nun."

"It's not...fair!" I bellowed, realizing and hating how childish that sounded. "This is all for Jared. Because he wants Melanie. But what about me? I want...her." I sunk to my knees, desperately trying to stop the prickly feeling of salt water behind my eyes.

"Ah, Mel. I see you've discovered our rightist." I glanced up. Melanie languorously slipped off the bed. Slowly she walked toward me, then coming to her knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Ian," She whispered, taking my hand. "I tried to not let her do this."

_Gone._

"Well, obviously, you didn't try hard enough."

"Ian!" Jeb was slightly angry now.

"No, I know," Mel whispered. "I know. I should have tried harder." She let the tears run, unchecked, down her face. "But listen to me. We'll find her, Ian. We'll find out where's she's been transported and we'll bring her back."

"She'll just leave again," I muttered.

"No, it's not common to have a resistant host. Besides, she might even not be paired with a human. And it that case, there's virtually no chance there'll be a possible resistant force."

"So you want me to make my life with...an animal that's Wanda? Do you even know what you're saying or does it just slip through your mouth before you can think? Or maybe you've gotten so used to not thinking with Wanda around that you're finding it troublesome to use you head!"

Mel sighed and a sudden thought fired through my head.

"And what about Jamie? Is he on board with this? Or are you going to shock him, too?"

"He'll live. Wanda won't be gone for long," Doc said, carefully.

"You didn't tell him, did you…"

"And he returns!" Jeb shouted jubilantly. Jared came into the hospital, looking worse for the wear but pleased. Jamie stepped in behind, wearing an expression more apropos for the situation.

"Did you meet seekers?" Mel asked anxiously. At the sound of her voice, Jared jumped nearly a foot into the air.

"Melanie?" He closed the distance in two long, impatient stride and took her face in his hands. "Oh, god, Mel." She smiled up at him and I could feel uncontrollable rage flowing through. That should have been _Wanda!_ Smiling at _me_!

"Jared," She murmured. He kissed her.

Kissing _me._

She was gone.

I snarled under my breath, turning to exit.

"Ian, wait!" Jared stopped me by pulling on a shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I wanted to clock him. "No need to add insult to injury."

"_Eight full lives,"_ She had said, "_Eight full lives and I never found anyone I would stay on a planet for, anyone I would follow when they left. I never found a partner. Why now? Why you? You're not one of my species. How can you be my partner?"_

It wasn't fair that I had to suffer and Jared could be happy. I deserved happiness if anyone did. It wasn't fair or right or even . . .How could she do this to me?

_"I love you...I would always love you, remember you. You will be my only partner."_

"Why the long faces?" Jeb asked. "Mel's right. We'll bring Wanda back. Only a matter of time."

It _was_ only a matter of time. Until I went insane.

My every waking moment was spent longing and despair. I came down for meal very rarely, spending most of my time with Jamie. Eventually, I reasoned, I would disappear from memory and with that so would Wanda.

_Gone._

--&--

"Ian!" Mel came shouting down the passageway. She didn't knock and came bustling into the room, knocking things over with her peppy juggernaut. "Ian!"

"What?" I asked sullenly.

"We did it! We found her! Wanda!" All at once, I was awake. I sat up, rubbing my eyes frantically.

"What?! You – where?" I demanded, throwing off the covers and getting to my feet.

"Here," She shoved a paper at me. "Directions! Get dressed, we're leaving in a twenty!"

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed and seated into the jeep, anxiously jiggling my foot and biting my nails.

"Calm down, Ian," Said Jared.

"Easy for you to say," I shot back. "Don't see you worrying if Mel is locked up inside some creepy alien body."

"She's fine. And actually, I think you'll like the change. She won't, for course. She hates being weak."

My jaw dropped. "What?! You've seen her. Why didn't you take me?"

"Following orders," He said smugly. "Ready to go?" Mel climbed into the car with Jamie in the backseat with me.

"Ready!" His voice cracked. He winked at me. "That's been happening a lot lately."

The time was spent in ill-natured ribbing, most of which was directed at me. But everyone, underneath the facetious face, was tense.

Finally we arrived, Jared slowed down as we turned into a residential location. The four of us, climbed out of the vehicle and continued down the alley

"Keep your eyes peeled," Jared whispered.

"What good will that do? I don't know what she looks like," I snapped. Mel stamped her foot, finally annoyed.

"For _seekers_, Ian. Oh and by the way, Wanda's new name is 'Petals Open To The Moon'."

"That's really pretty," Jamie whispered.

Suddenly, Mel gasped. "Jared," She breathed, pointing to a figure at the far end of the alley.

"That's...her. Go Mel."

Mel straightened and began to walk purposefully down to the person.

"Good morning." I heard Petals Open To The Moon call out.

My breath caught in my throat. That voice; it was so...beautiful, like water running through a brook or wind chimes clinking or silver bells tinkling.

"Hi. I'm Melanie Stryder."

"I am she called Petals Open To The Moon."

"I was wondering if you could be of assistance. You see, I'm a bit lost." She began to draw Petals Open To The Moon toward us. "And these are my companions: Jared, Jamie, and Ian."

She stared strangely at us, and for moment I thought she would recognize us but then she just smiled and said it her pleasure.

"What do you think?" Jared asked me, grinning at my face which was wide with astonishment.

"Let's grab her now," Jamie hissed.

"She's beautiful."

* * *

**Review.**


	2. AN

**Disclaimer**: **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended or accepted._**

* * *

Hey readers,

So I hope that you guys enjoyed _Absence_. I want a cuter ending to _The Host _than the one SM gave us and this is what I concocted. :P I know it strays a little, but ah, whatever. "_I like it this way..."_

- eloquentlyinsane

* * *

_**If you liked what you read, you might enjoy these. Links on my profile. **_**:)**

_**www . fanfiction u / 1302735 /**_

**Absence** - When Wanderer decides to leave, Ian finds out a little too late. Devastated and despairing, he lives his waking moments so that she will return. AU. One-shot. WxI. REVISED.

**Beautiful Fate ****–** What if Bella hadn't jumped? If Rose never made the fatal call? Edward returns to check on Bella, but what he finds sends him comatose. When he wakes, the tables have turned and decisions must once again be made. AU. JxB and ExB, who will triumph? REVISED.

******Beauty and the Dark **– The tale of how Alice and Jasper - Darksper - met, fell in love, and joined the Cullen coven. One-shot. AxJ. REVISED.

**Bella Gets a ß** **– **A B on Bella's report card leads to domestic troubles. Jacob makes a cameo. AU. One-shot. All canon pairings. REVISED.

**Blasphemy **- Even weeks after his clean break, Edward has not recovered. Desperate, the Cullen visit their friends in Denali who offer their own insights to Edward's decisions and, not surprisingly, differ. One-shot. ExB REVISED.

**Bliss **– "You move and give me the seat, woman." "Or what? You'll bite me?" EmxB

**Daddy **- Bella's wedding goes without hitch, but Renee brings out a new side of Charlie that causes some problems. Alcohol and anger collide, leaving Bella devastated and wondering if things can ever be right again. Years later, life meets death. AU. One-shot. ExB. REVISED.

**Excruciating **- "Jasper Hale is staring at you." Jessica hissed in her ear. (AU) JxB

**Good Thieves Gone Bad **- A little drabble about two thieves who shares a little with the duo in Thief Lord. Originally an English assignment in 7th. Not my best work. AU. OCs.

**Inamorata** - Little girls want their happy endings, too. One-shot. JxE (not Jasper). REVISED.

**Lovely **- The tale of Rosalie saved Emmett. How Emmett joined the Cullens. And how they fell in love. One-shot. RxEm. REVISED.

**Never Say Goodbye -** When you have an unhappy marriage, you seek happiness outside your home. What happens when outside reaches back in? AU. AH. Twilight has been KANKed. Canon pairings, eventually.

**Prosser and Co. - **This an alternate ending to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' starting from the foursome run-in with the mice. The improbability drive comes in handy. Originally an English assignment in 9th. Not my best work. AU. One-shot.

**Sense and Sensuality **- After the reception, Bella and Edward return home to their family most of whom who are eager to give them some alone-time. Bella and Edward's wedding night. AU. One-shot. BxE. REVISED.

**The Next Three Days **- The death of her child drives Esme to suicide. At death's door, she is saved by a man who has before played a part in saving her. But in order to live, she must first die. One-shot. CxEs. REVISED.

**The Other Rider - **The tale of the red rider, the other son of Selena; mirror storyline avec missing pieces. MxN.

**The Wedding - **What if instead Edward was the best friend, Jacob the unwavering lover...vampire girl becomes wolf girl. One-shot. AU JxB, EmxR, AxJ, TxE and several more cannon pairings to the max. REVISED.

**Verboten – **"I love you. It's a miserable excuse for what we're doing, but it's true," I murmured. "We belong together," she whispered. "No, it's wrong. There isn't a more foolproof way of getting the Volturi here, but you're worth it." AU. CxB

_**www . fictionpress u / 622812 /**_

**Crucible -** What if Christianity was just a bunch of sanctimonious voices in the mind of man no different than any other. What if Jesus was just a man who heard voices and did what they said? And what if the voices weren't who he thought they were? One-shot.

**The Festival **- This Diwali is full of surprises that will light up her life. 1st place winner of the F Scott Fitzgerald Short Story Contest. One-Shot. REVISED.


End file.
